Due to the quick development in the information technological and communication network fields, various kinds of electronic information products have become highly popular among consumers. Meanwhile, touch panels for electronic information products are also quickly developed. According to the sensing principles thereof, the currently available touch panels can be classified into four major types, namely, resistive, capacitive, electromagnetic, and optical touch panels. Among other, the capacitive touch panel is characterized by its good dust resistance, fire resistance and high definition, and is therefore widely welcomed among users. With the capacitive touch panel, the location of a touched point is determined from change in the capacitance of the touch panel. That is, the coordinates of the touched point on the touch panel is determined from the capacitance change between electrodes resulted from the approach of a conductive object, such as a finger, to the touch panel.
The capacitive touch panel has gradually become the mainstream in the touch technology and is applied to various electronic information products, such as cell phones, tablet computers, walkmans, hand-held electronic devices (apparatus), various displays, monitors, etc. According to the technological principle of these electronic information products, the capacitance change of the touch panel resulted from touch of the panel by a finger is used to detect the change of position of the finger on the touch panel and the function selected through touch, so as to achieve the purpose of controlling the display.
In assembling the capacitive touch panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) layer and a capacitive sensing layer thereof are usually bonded together using an optical clear resin (OCR) or an optical clear adhesive (OCA). After the LCD layer and the capacitive sensing layer are bonded together, an additional procedure is required to remove extra resin or adhesive that flows out from between the bonded LCD layer and capacitive sensing layer. This additional procedure inevitably increases the assembling time and labor costs. In brief, the conventional method of manufacturing the capacitive touch panel has the following disadvantages: (1) high assembling labor cost; (2) long assembling time; and (3) high bad yield.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved method of manufacturing touch panel to overcome the problems in the conventional touch panel manufacturing method.